


L'amour entrelacé

by HeartbeatsAreMySymphony



Series: Les amours tragiques [2]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alex centric, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony/pseuds/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony
Summary: It was a cruel fate: one which he had only been told of once in his life, in his early youth, and which he had dismissed with a light heart, completely confident that it would not happen to him. But it had…





	L'amour entrelacé

**Author's Note:**

> So... After writing the first instalment of this series, I really fell in love with writing about Gibson(Dominique in my verse)/Tommy from an outsider's perspective looking in, specifically, Alex's. However, I felt that the first part ended nicely, and I didn't feel there was much more of a story to tell, so I accepted that was it. But then, while planning out a Soulmates!AU, I started thinking about parallel realities, tragedies, and how sad it would be if in every universe, Alex would fall in love with Tommy, who would fall in love with Gibson/Dominique. I came up with a couple ideas for one-shots relating to this theme of perpetual unrequited love, and thusly, I bring you the second instalment. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

_ Recommended Listening: Sick of Losing Soulmate —Dodie _

 

_ Where the Hell would I be? _

 

_ Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth _

  
  


 

When Alex was sent to France, his only goal was to survive long enough to one day see the colour blue. The thought of returning home, of there  _ being _ a home to return to, and of fate granting him the gift of his Soulmate surviving the war, was what kept him fighting so hard for his life. The chance to see her one day, to hold her hand, and finally see colour explode in his vision, even if only for a second, was what fueled his desire to survive. 

  
  
  


Every nerve in Alex’s body was on fire. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, and all he could think about was  _ getting away _ . His arms flailed desperately against the icy grip of the water, only serving to generate more drag than momentum, and keep Alex fixed in the general vicinity of the Destroyer. Alarm bells were going off in Alex’s head, his body releasing surge after surge of adrenaline, in a vain attempt to keep him alive. The Destroyer was rapidly drawing closer, and a sense of panic overwhelmed him.  _ Blue, blue, blue _ his thoughts looped, as his logical side accepted that this was it, while the rest of him clung desperately to the fear of dying Gray. Then there was a hand. Without hesitation, Alex reached for it, grasping it just in time for the owner to pull him out of the tight clutch of death.  _ Then it happened _ . 

Growing up, he’d heard stories about what it’d be like. His parents had said it was indescribable, the closest being a sudden jolt of electricity, like when you’d trudge along the carpet, rubbing your socks into it incessantly, until you were charged with enough static electricity to torment your younger brother. Alex had frowned at that. It didn’t seem that nice at all, and he hated when Charlie would terrorise him around the house, shocking him at every opportunity. For a while, it had put him off quite a bit to all this ‘Soulmates business’, and it wasn’t until he was sixteen, and Charlie eighteen, that he’d changed his mind.

It wasn’t anything like that. Like his parents had said, it really  _ was _ indescribable. It felt like a jolt and a wave of  _ something _ all at once. Like the feeling of sambuca sliding down your throat for the first time; and the feeling of breaking a record on the track, the spectators cheering your name as though you were God; and of swinging so high on a swing you might make a full loop. It was startlingly cold, and searingly hot all at once. It was… it was… well. It just  _ was _ . Only when Alex looked up, did it all came together, though. There was the sky. And it was  _ blue _ . He had finally gotten to see it, but he wasn’t able to bask in it, as the owner of the hand, which had saved him, his  _ Soulmate _ , shook his shoulder.

“You alright, mate?”

Alex turned to face the boy, sitting slightly above him on the wood of the bridge. He was  _ stunning _ . And maybe, Alex should have been a little more concerned about the fact that his Soulmate was a  _ boy _ , but this beach very well may be where he spends his final hour. Alex was lucky enough to find his Soulmate amidst all the chaos, and he wasn’t about to throw that away.

Instead of answering his question, Alex posed one of his own. “Amazing, innit?”  

The boy frowned slightly, and furrowed his brows. “What is?”

Alex looked at him with confusion. How could he  _ not _ be in awe? Everything was so  _ different _ in colour, so much  _ better _ . “The colours,” he elaborated. Maybe, his Soulmate just wasn’t as interested in colours as he was. Although it didn’t make much sense to Alex, he  _ had _ heard of people just not caring about how they saw the world.

The boy chuckled slightly, and for a short, blissful moment, Alex basked in it… but then it all came crashing down. “I don’t have my colours yet, mate.”

  
  
  


His name was  _ Tommy _ , Alex quickly found out. They stuck together, along with a third bloke who never spoke. The revelation that Tommy didn’t have his colours, or, more specifically, didn’t have his colours even after he gave Alex  _ his _ , had felt like a slap to the face. After he’d said so, Alex had looked frantically around them, despite being well aware that there had been no one else in a close enough proximity to trigger the colours. It was a cruel fate: one which he had only been told of once in his life, in his early youth, and which he had dismissed with a light heart, completely confident that it would not happen to him. But it had… and that wasn’t even the worst to come.

They survived being torpedoed— only because the silent one had opened the door for them. Hands wrapped tightly around the rope which the silent one had thrown down to them, when they’d been refused onto the boat, they bobbed along the unstable water, until they finally reached the shore. Exhausted and still in shock, the trio had collapsed onto the pliant sand, only after a few steps had been taken. Alex noticed the way Tommy suddenly seemed to stay closer to their third companion, and he found himself lost in desolation that his Soulmate would prefer to be with anyone but him.

  
  
  


It’s only on the Dutchman’s boat, with high stress levels, and even higher tension, that Alex reaches his breaking point. They were supposed to have been floating by now, but they’re  _ not _ . The Dutchman says it’s because of the weight, and everyone simply continues to wait. They’re sitting ducks, but only Alex seems to be aware of that. But they wait, and they wait, and they  _ wait _ . Until it’s no longer enough to just wait for death to come in the form of blue-eyed Jerrys. Someone’s got to get off—

“I know who ought to get off,” pipes up Alex. His voice is cold, and the rest of the men fall silent. “ _ Him _ .” he points at his quiet companion, and his eyes narrow in disgust. “He’s a bloody German spy!” The others give him dubious looks, but Alex is very ready to defend his accusation. “Have you noticed he hasn’t said a bloody word? Bet he doesn’t even speak English! And if he does, it’s with a German accent, thick as they come.” This is compelling evidence for the soldiers, but then Tommy cuts in.

“You’re daft,” he says, scoffing at Alex. Tommy turns to look at the accused one. “Go on, tell him,”

Alex finds he’s being handed a rifle, and before he’s properly aware of what he’s doing, he has it pointed at the alleged spy. “Yeah…  _ tell me _ .”

“Tell him,” repeats Tommy, though there’s a desperation to him. “Just say something!”

Alex reaches out aggressively at the shaking man, and tugs violently on his dog tag. “Who’s Gibson? Bet he  _ killed _ him—”

“He didn’t kill anyone!”

“Bet the  _ real _ Gibson is lying somewhere, naked and rotting.”

“He buried him, I helped him. Thought it was one of his mates,” continues to defend Tommy, but it only serves to agitate Alex more, and then the scene is reaching it’s peak, and—

“ _ Français, _ ” the Frenchman swallows the lump in his throat, his whole body shaking in terror. “ _ Je suis Français _ ,” he says, voice laced with shame. Tommy’s looking at him, betrayal plainly in his eyes, and ‘Gibson’ hesitates to meet them, shame in  _ his _ .

“A bloody frog,” says Alex, breaking their little bubble.

“He’s one of us,” speaks Tommy, as though that’s some kind of reason they should risk their lives, when the solution was plain and simple. “If you send him up there, he’ll be massacred,” he doesn’t even bother to hide the desperation in his voice. It’s sickening.

“Better him than me, mate,” explains Alex, drawing closer to Tommy, until their breaths are intermingling.

“I can’t live with it,” say Tommy. “It’s  _ wrong _ , he’s on our side…”

“You volunteering, then?” says someone from behind them, and Tommy’s eyes widen. He’s realised there’s no winning this, not logically, so he gives it one last try, hoping maybe  _ this _ would be enough to deter them.

“ _ He’s my Soulmate. _ ”

They fall into a deafening silence. While the rest of the soldiers are taking in the fact that Tommy’s Soulmate is a  _ man _ , deciding whether or not it’s a relationship worth saving, Alex is caught up in a crippling pain. In that moment, he decides colours aren’t worth it. Seeing blue wasn’t worth it. Then there’s gunshots, and their reality erupts into chaos once more, the rest becoming a hazy blur. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetad, so, please don't hesitate to comment on any mistakes! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment telling me so, and what you likes and didn't like specifically, as well as kudos! See you in Part 3!!


End file.
